


Part:21 "Unexpected Ending"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: Things turn out to be unexpected.





	

Chapter 22:”Unexpected Ending”

 

Yuki help Krad to wound Dark. It was impossible but it work. Feeling cheated, he show his hostage in front of them. 

“Alright, enough with this.”

He used his powers to teleport Sakura in their place. 

“Do you know who is this?”

He asked. 

Krad and Yuki stop. Touya got mad. 

“RELEASE MY SISTER!”

He yelled. 

Dark smile sheepishly.

“THAT’s cowardice.”

Krad commented. 

Dark chuckled. 

Krad glance at Yuki.

Yuki nods in reply.

Krad suddenly attack Dark. Dark was astound. He accidentally slip his hands to Sakura. 

 

So Touya rush to catch her but..

“You thought you gonna take her?”

Dark asked. 

Instantly he used his magic to teleport and catch Sakura in time. 

“You won’t win Krad.”

He uttered then kiss Sakura’s lips. 

“NOOOOOO…..!”

Krad yelled. A bliding light follows. 

Touya and Yuki suddenly vanish.

Krad was left alone. 

“What now?”

Dark asked smirking. 

“YOU……!”

Krad flew towards Dark furious. Then he used the sword to kill him. 

“That’s right Krad, kill me.”

He whispered then smiled. 

Finally.. Krad slash Dark’s body. He smiled at him and slowly vanish in his sight.

Sakura and the others return in an instant. 

Krad return them home. Then he face the order. He was surprise to find Yue guarding the gate. 

“You are finished my brother.”

Yue uttered. Krad stared at him puzzled. 

“But why? I’ve accomplish the mission.”

He complains.

“Well, you killed Dark.” And that was not your mission.”

He answered. 

“WHAT!”

Krad exclaim.

“Listen the order inform me that you will be punish to remain in Mortal world for eternity.”

Then Yue left. 

Krad was shock. He return to Mortal World heart broken. Years later… He became an use to his new dwelling and totally forgot his past life. 

THE END….


End file.
